Death of a Turk
by Myde the Turk
Summary: Title says it all. Rated T because of Death. Final part up.
1. Part 1

First part, characters not mine.

* * *

"Oi, Myde, Elena, Tseng's looking for ya. Something 'bout taking out a gang lord," Reno said. The red haired Turk had found two of his co-workers working out in the training room, having a mock fight. Currently, Myde had Elena in a headlock and was giving her a noogie.

"Ow, ow, dammit Myde, let go. Uncle, Uncle." Elena was trying to get Myde to let her go. Failing all the while.

"Good girl." He let her go but held on to her wrist. When she looked at him curiously he smiled a little and kissed her, letting go and leaving her stunned. It didn't matter how many times he'd done that, she was still shocked every time.

"Oi, Lena, comin?" Reno poked his head back into the room to stare at Elena.

She shook her head and smile slightly. "Yeah, I'm coming sir." The blond followed the red to Tseng's office where Myde was already waiting.

"Now that you are both here, this is your mission," Tseng said handing the two a folder each. "The target is a gang lord that is threatening reconstruction in Midgar. What I want you to do is get in, kill him, and get out with few to no witnesses. Anyone that does see you is dead. Understood?"

"Sir!" The couple saluted their boss and left the room.

"Elena, just remember, I love you and won't let anything happen to you unless it goes through me." Myde stopped her in the hall, looking down at Elena with a sad look on his face. "Just think only a few more weeks, love. Just a few more weeks. Then we can be together by our selves for a while."

"Yeah."

* * *

"They're sickeningly cute together aren't they?" Rufus said. "Well Reno?"

"Cute, yeah, sure."

"Reno?" Reno was distracted by something. Or rather, some_one_. A certain silver haired Remnant had just passed by the couple in question and Reno was staring. "Yazoo, Reno's staring again."

"Is he now? That's… nice." Yazoo didn't really know how to deal with Reno's… affections. To be honest, Yazoo often used Rude as a shield to make the redhead stop staring at him. The others had placed bets as to when Yazoo was going to breakdown and shoot Reno or if Reno was going to do anything more than stare. Heatedly. And take icy showers in the mornings. (We know he does. How? Don't ask us. You don't want to know. (Do not try to understand the mind of a Renzoo fangirl))

"Reno, go with Yazoo. I'll be fine here." Rufus was sitting at his desk writing some papers. (He's totally supplying WRO with money, I swear)

'Rufus, you asshole.' Yazoo was stuck with Reno for the afternoon. Normally, there'd be Rude or Myde to keep them company but since Rude was off doing something with explosives and y'all know where Myde's going, Yazoo was alone. With Reno.

Ye gods, teh awkwardness…

"You." Yazoo turned to Reno and pointed his finger right in Reno's face. "You try anything and you're getting a bullet up your ass."

"Oh really, now? So if I were to drag you with me to a chopper and switch said chopper on and take us somewhere to blow some steam, you'd shoot me?" Reno was grinning in the 'Cat who's going to catch the mouse' manner. '_Finally, some time alone with him._'

"Yes. What? No. Wait, what?" While Yazoo was working out the details of Reno's 'request', Reno grabbed the silvered one's wrist and dragged him to the choppers, stuffed him in one and took off.

(Back with Rufus)

"It's about time… Gaia." Rufus looked at the paperwork that he still had to do that was sitting on his desk. "Some days I regret backing Reeve with money. Damn paperwork." Rufus slammed his head on his desk. "I wonder how many hits it would take to knock myself out," he said wryly.

yep, first part of three. will be posted soon, cause it's already finished.


	2. Part 2

Sorry it's so short. Transition chapter-ish. Not my characters. Except for the thugs. And the head thug that calls Elena Birdie.

* * *

"Ew, that's not the most sanitary, is it?" Elena asked. She and Myde were in a warehouse looking for the gang and its leader. "Myde?"

There was no answer from her partner. "Myde, where are you?" she looked around her, unable to find Myde. What she did see was a couple of men walking down the hall behind her, dragging something between them. "Myde," Elena whispered.

She took off after the men, silent and unseeing of the man that used a lead pipe to knock her out.

* * *

Elena blinked and opened her eyes a bit. Head pounding, she tried to put a hand to it, but failed due to the ropes that tied her down.

"Well look it that. Birdie's up. Time for some questions." The voice pounded more nails into her already sore head.

"Wha… what do you want from me?" Elena rasped. Her throat was dry and nearly unable to make words.

"Well Birdie, we're s'posed to get info from you, and if you don't answer our questions, your boyfriend in the other room gets another mark on his body," the man responded.

"What?" 'No!'

"If ya don't believe me, take a look through the one way mirror." A light switched on, showing Myde in a room, chained to the ceiling, stripped down to his boxers, large bruise on his back, head hung like he was unconscious and his wings were out. No explanation for Elena. There was a man sharpening a knife in there with him, wanting to sink the sharpest knife into the Turk's body as he could.

Judging from the determined look on Elena's face, the gang man who called her Birdie would have trouble with her.

* * *

_Running. Footsteps. Where was he? She didn't know, but she had to get out of there before she was killed. There was no way she would find him in time. Her fallen one. He loved her for her, and she loved him as well._

_A huge man blocked her path. She tried to swerve, but to no avail. The man grabbed her wrist and wouldn't let go. He pulled a gun from a holster and shot her._

_No!_

"All right Yaz, we're going to have to split up," Reno said. "You find Myde and I'll find Elena."

"Okay." Reno sprinted down a hall, leaving Yazoo alone.

After trying several rooms with no success, Yazoo came across a room where the smell of blood was overwhelming. 'This has to be it,' he thought, pushing the door open. The sight stunned him.

"Yaz, I found Elena, but there's a bit of a problem," Reno yelled. He hadn't yet seen the room. "Oh my god…" Reno trailed off, seeing the room.

'Oh my god' was a bit of an understatement. The floor was covered in blood and black feathers, but that was nothing compared to what happened to Myde. There were cuts all along old scars, the ones from the original experimenting. He was held up by his wrists, using ropes and handcuffs, which were rubbing his wrists raw. The rope held him a foot above the ground. One wing had attempted to curl itself around him, but had failed. The other hung limply- most likely broken in several places.

"We have to get him down," Reno whispered. Yazoo just nodded, looking green and not wanting to lose what little he had in his stomach. "I think he's still alive." At that moment, a wing fluttered slightly and Myde cringed. "Shit, he is. Gunblade and ropes, please, Yazoo. I'll catch him."

Yazoo complied and lightly stepping through the blood, he drew his gunblade. He jumped and sliced the rope, causing Myde to fall. Reno, true to his word caught him.

"Let's get out of here. You look like you're about to puke and Myde needs some potions or a Phoenix Down." Reno, holding Myde, nudged Yazoo in the back with one of his feet, standing on the other, perfectly balanced.

A few minutes later when they were in sight of their chopper…

"Reno, what happened to Elena? You never said," Yazoo asked the other.

"Yaz, Elena's dead. Bullet 'tween the eyes. Nothin' else happened to her though. I'm thinkin' they were torturing Myde to get her to talk. That's why he's so beat up. I'm bettin' they shot her when she refused to say anythin' or tried to escape." Reno said slowly, letting the information sink in.

"Oh," was all Yazoo said. Reno kind of expected that though, considering that the two could be called friends.

"Yeah, it's a shame, but she died fast. We'll have to bury her of course. She's already wrapped up in a sheet in the chopper. Tseng and Rufus aren't going to like the news."

People who've read the second chapter of Who Does he Remind me Of? will probably recognise Elena's death scene.


	3. Part 3

"It's not quite right. Poor kid."

Myde was standing on a small hill looking at the sky. It was only a couple hours after Elena's funeral.

"Myde, are you coming?" Yazoo asked. He and Reno were waiting for Myde so they could leave.

"This… is rain… it's raining." Myde told them, water running down his cheeks.

"Myde…" Yazoo trailed off, not sure how to deal with the other's tears.

"Yazoo let him be, this isn't the first time, nor will it be the last. He's going to do the same thing for all of us, when our time comes," Reno said. He was being oddly introspective. "Due to the same scientists that made you, he's going to last just as long as you will. Prolly. Come on."

"But…" Yazoo was torn between leaving Myde alone by going with Reno or staying to make sure nothing happened to him. "Myde?"

"I'm… Fine. I'll be fine. Its just rain." Myde didn't move.

"For one of his first partners, Rod, well, he was like an older brother to the both of us. Myde, well, when he saw the grave, he blamed himself. This same thing happened." Reno looked at Myde who was still standing on that hill. "Give him a bit. He'll be fine."

"Alright, but we're coming back when he calls, right?"

"That or if it gets dark. Whichever's first."

The two left, leaving Myde alone on the hill.

* * *

"_Aerith, what do I do? I want to go to him and say something, but I can't. I know I can't. It'll be for the worse if I do," Elena said. (She and Aerith are in the Lifestream.)_

"_There's nothing you can do Elena," Aerith replied. At Elena's sad face, however, she pulled the younger woman close and said, "But I can give you a chance to say good bye to him."_

"_Thank you." Elena stood there for a moment staring at Myde's unmoving form. "What did you mean by 'say good bye'?"_

"_Well, since he's got high amounts of stagnant Mako in him, he won't die naturally. He'd have to be killed. Probably by an ex-First Class Soldier. I'm sorry, but until he's killed by something, you won't be able to see him." Aerith gave the straight answer, since Elena was a Turk and didn't want any sugar coating._

_"So I should probably say goodbye to him huh?" Elena smiled sadly as Aerith drew part of Myde into the Lifestream with them._

"Okay, field of flowers. Great; Cloud was right, it's vaguely creepy the first few times," Myde said.

"Hello Myde," came a voice from behind him.

"Oh, Aerith, so you're the one who dragged me into this."

"Myde, I'm only doing this for a friend who wants to say good bye. You know I wouldn't bug you."

"Alright. Let's make this fast then." He felt someone hug him from behind.

"Myde, I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen," came the person's voice.

"E-Elena?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry," she said, tears running down her cheeks and her grip tightening around his waist.

"It's not your fault. I couldn't protect you. It's my fault." Myde felt the tears run down his face as he said those words. "It's my fault. They were after me. You weren't supposed to…die." He never wanted to be that weak again, unable to protect the one he loved.

"It's not your fault. _I_ made the mistake and it nearly cost you your life. I just wanted to say I'm sorry and… good bye, for now." Elena loosened her grip on the other Turk. She slapped his back once and said cheerfully, "Beat the crap out of Reno for me, will ya? I want you to move on with your life, and not be alone. I'll see you again someday, alright? Don't worry about me. I've got Aerith to talk to and can torment Zack, as he's around here somewhere."

Myde had to smile at that. This was the Elena he knew. Fun loving and enjoying life. Or After Life.

"Bug some people for me, will you Lena? I've got some Turks who need watching over," Myde said, a smile quirking at the corners of his mouth.

"That's the spirit. We'll see each other again someday, Myde, just wait."

The field disappeared, leaving Myde standing on the small hill in the graveyard once again. It was starting to get dark, so Myde had spent more time in the Lifestream than he had thought. He started walking, knowing that Reno would probably get him as soon as the sun had set anyway. It was time to make sure that Reno realized his feelings about their newest recruit and to make said recruit realize his own feelings.

* * *

Complete! Sorry about that... I didn't want to kill Elena and I kind of like the ending more than leaving it off at the end of 2.


End file.
